Después de una década
by ElizabethAC
Summary: Después de una década, él le ha llamado para rememorar los recuerdos de lo que fueron alguna vez ellos dos. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Categoría: **Romance, Drama.

**Cursiva: **Pensamientos, susurros o recuerdos lejanos.

**Cursiva en negrita: **Charlas por teléfono, palabras importantes y letras de canciones.

**Pareja: **Principal: Gene y Pepper _¿Genepper?_ Secundario: _Pepperony _(Levemente)

**Advertencia: **Spoiler,Posible lenguaje soez.

* * *

_._

_._

Después de una década.

* * *

Él no era de las personas que creía en los milagros o en aquella fuerza desconocida que muchos veneraban. Sabía que las cosas pasaban por una razón. También sabía que en una década muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal, ellos habían crecido, él era más alto, su cuerpo más desarrollado que en la adolescencia y los rasgos de su cara eran más pronunciados, la única cosa que seguía siendo igual que en aquellos tiempos era su cabello peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire casual pero no por eso menos elegante, él sabía cómo cuidar su aspecto ante los demás. Ella... bueno, pues por lo que podía apreciar con sus ojos azules como el zafiro, era un poco más alta, su figura era más pronunciada, su cabello rojizo caía un poco más de sus hombros y aquellos ojos verdes que eran como una bella piedra jade brillando ante el sol y que tantas veces vio en sueños, hizo una pequeña mueca, se habían vuelto opacos.

Él la observo desde el momento en que entro al bar y a pesar de este último defecto en su apariencia, lucia realmente hermosa, con un vestido vino tinto largo que se pegaba en sus caderas, acentuando sus curvas, dándole un toque seductor y a la vez peligroso. Y a él le encantaba el peligro.

La vio acercarse hacia la barra, justamente en donde se situaba él tomando un _**Manhattan**_. _Tal vez era hora de empezar a creer en los milagros._ Se caminar incluso se había vuelto candente, muy lejos de ser aquella dulce joven que caminaba descuidadamente y tropezaba con todo. Caminaba tan lentamente como un lobo esperando el momento adecuado para atrapar a su presa.

Al colocarse junto a él, pudo sentir su aroma y contemplarla disimuladamente desde un ángulo favorable. La fragancia del champú en su cabello mezclada con el olor natural a lavanda que desprendía de su piel llenaba por completo las fosas nasales de él.

— Un _**Daiquiri**_ — pidió la mujer al bartender, con una de esas sonrisas que él recordaba a la perfección. Al irse el buen hombre en busca de los implementos, la dulce sonrisa se borró de su rostro y a cambio de ella, apareció una mueca que también conocía a la perfección — _**Mandarin.**_ — el tono era decepción pura y a pesar de que a él le fastidio un momento, decidió ignorar el mal sentimiento. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia ante la mujer.

— _Vaya..._ ¡Pero si es Pepper Potts! — Él sonrió con sorna y ella frunció el entre cejo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior. _Oh como le gustaba cuando ella hacia así._

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Siempre tan directa — refunfuño — Sé buena chica, siéntate y te contare — Pepper pudo mil veces jurar que aquello había sonado como una orden, una muy impaciente orden. Su mente hizo una pequeña reflexión ante la actitud de su ex–compañero, se le podía sacar de sus casillas fácilmente. Sin discutir en mucho, la chica se sentó en silencio, sabía que el mandarín era una persona muy peligrosa y no era recomendable hacerle enojar.

Gene sonrió y por último se sentó, quedando al frente de ella.

— Cuéntame, Pepper — hablo el mandarín después de que en un rato de puro silencio se dio cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar — ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Casada? — bromeo con respecto a lo último. Al principio pudo ver en el rostro de la chica la perfecta expresión de horror, y después era como si algo le inquietara. Gene se preocupó y estaba dispuesto a preguntarle si algo andaba bien en su vida.

— Me case con Tony — no dudo ni un minuto en decirlo después de recomponer su postura. La expresión de él cambio repentinamente, ya no era una de burla y condescendía mezclada, ahora era una de furia y unos celos completamente explicables, explicables porque Pepper siempre le había pertenecido él. Todo el amor que no se encontraba perdido en el odio y el dolor de Gene Khan, siempre le había pertenecido a Pepper incluso cuando Tony la ignoraba olímpicamente.

— _Stark..._ — el resentimiento se concentró en el susurro de sus palabras. Gene tomo con brusquedad el trago en sus manos y con un gesto delicado se lo llevo a sus labios con el fin de quitarse cierta amargura — Había investigado mucho de ti, Pepper — hablo un tiempo después de saborear el trago, sin embargo, _lo de Stark no lo sabía,_ pensó él — Sé que ahora trabajas como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, felicidades.

A pesar de que aquello la desconcertó, no dijo nada y decidió ir de una vez al grano como la primera vez, pues para ella aquello ya rozaba a lo ridículo.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? — hizo una mueca llena de sorna y frustración, mientras sus ojos miraban a otra parte —. Me has llamado para charlar sobre nuestras vidas ¿O qué?

_Te he llamado porque no te he podido olvidar, te extraño._

— Te he llamado para obtener respuestas, Pepper — murmuro casi con hastió muy cerca de ella — Aunque obtuve algunas extras — susurro.

— ¿Qué clase de respuestas?

— Depende de qué clase de pregunta haga — _**exasperante. Esta chica seguía teniendo algo exasperante**_ — ¿Quieres bajar tu guardia?

— No.

_**Y decidida.**_

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, Gene por temor a explotar en frustración, decidió calmarse y dejarse llevar por el sabor agridulce de su trago. _Y Pepper,_ _ella hacia lo mismo._ Él se encontraba realmente tranquilo y relajado visando a través de su trajo y ella se sentía nerviosa, enojada y él podía asegurar que millares de pensamientos cruzaban y se enredaban en su mente.

— Ha pasado una década — era tiempo. Él siguió mirando su trago, esta vez ceñudo y con algo de nostalgia inyectada en sus ojos — Última pregunta — se recompuso en su asiento — ¿Por qué te casaste con Stak? — esta vez fue ella la desconcertada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Vamos, Pepper! — rio al principio, después volvió a su rostro serio —. Dime, ¿en serio eres feliz con el patán de Stark?

— Tony no es un patán. Y si hablamos de patanes, tú eres el rey.

— Puede que sí pero conmigo si eras feliz — no dejaría que ella ganara este encuentro — Pepper, si estuvieras a mi lado… — sabía que estaba dejando salir su otro lado, aquel lado que para el mandarín en conclusión era su lado débil y para Gene Khan… el único lado que solo ella tenía el honor de haber visto, su lado bueno, sincero y amable. Pensó por un momento sus palabras cuidadosamente ya que se debatía mentalmente sobre si quedar expuesto ante ella o no como la persona desesperada que se había vuelto sin su presencia. _Bueno, _para eso estaba ahí ¿no? Para eso la había llamado, para tragarse su orgullo por una vez en su vida y hacerle saber cuánto la había anhelado, rogarle por amanecer (una vez mas) envuelto en sus cálidos brazos, níveos como los de la diosa Hera— _Serias feliz._

— Eso es una vil mentira, mandarín — susurro ella, inclinándose un poco hacia él tentada por dejar las cosas claras. Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que molestar a Pepper — Contigo, yo nunca sería feliz. Además, —ella se levantó con la impulsividad que poco le faltaba de su asiento, con la amenaza clara de retirarse de allí. En un principio ¿Para qué había venido? Esa incógnita le provoco cierto escalofríos recorriéndole desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda, no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta — dime tú, ¿Por qué no he de ser feliz? — dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Él la miro con una intensidad solo destinada de ella y ella creyó que si era obra del alcohol. Gene dudo un momento antes de decir lo que podía ser su confesión más profunda y a la vez, ridícula en el día de hoy, suspiro rendido antes de hablar:

— Porque viniste. Si hubieras querido, hubieras ignorado simplemente el mensaje y te hubieras quedado en tu hogar junto a tu marido pero no lo hiciste — Ella estaba a punto de hablar. Él rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para igualarse a la estatura de ella a pesar de que al levantarse él era el más alto — Además, no eres feliz por tu hombros caídos, por tu tez pálida, las ojeras, tus ojos que un día fueron las piedras jade más brillantes de todas y ahora son increíblemente obscuros. Has dejado de ser la radiante chica que una vez fuiste en secundaria y te aseguro que si fueras feliz con Stark, no lucirías así.

La tensión se había acumulado entre los dos. Y Pepper tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse y desatar cuidadosamente el nudo invisible que yacía en su garganta.

— Eso no es verdad — dijo casi en un intangible suspiro. Su voz no era para nada convincente, se estaba dejando engatusar por Gene y él lo sabía — **No. Es. Verdad** — repitió pausadamente, el resentimiento iba acompañado en sus palabras. Y a Gene eso como le había dolido pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

— Comprobémoslo, entonces. — se acercó lentamente, ansioso y nervioso. ¡Yacía una década completa desde que probó por última vez los labios de Pepper! Ella en cambio, seguía en su mismo lugar sin reaccionar todavía en lo que significaba aquellas últimas palabras del mandarín y este antes de que la chica volviera en sí y le rechazara, le tomo por los antebrazos inmovilizándola. Entonces ella reaccionó.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Él no contesto a sus seguidas protestas que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo al sentir más y más cerca al chico. Estaban muy cerca, ella sabía que venía a continuación y sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo a pesar de que su corazón aun dolía fuertemente por las heridas de la traición y abandono de Gene hacia su persona, muy en lo recóndito de él, zumbaba por ese esperado beso.

_Que finalmente llego._ Al principio fue un roce que pareció quemarles y hacerle temblar a los dos pero después de un momento, el mandarín volvió con algo más de urgencia a unir sus labios con los de ella, suavemente, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus tersos labios, cada una de sus manos se posaron en las ruborosas mejillas de Pepper y esta, de estar en un estado de trance paso a solo dejarse llevar por el asiático. De pronto, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, ella quería aferrarse a sus brazos y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que su conciencia le grito que todo eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué le besaba? ¿Por qué le estaba correspondiendo? ¡Ella amaba a Tony! Ella lo hacía_… ¿No?_

¿Realmente era feliz?

Se separó bruscamente de sus labios.

— _Me tengo que ir…_ — dijo al recuperar el aire — Esto está mal, muy mal. — se alejó del contacto del mandarín todavía nerviosa y perdida por el beso. Agarro su cartera situada en la barra y decidió que eso ya había sido mucho por una noche y que si era posible no se acercaría nunca más a ese lugar. Sin más que decir, ella camino a paso lento y con la mirada temblorosa y perdida en otro lugar que no fuera él.

— Pepper — Ella volteo dudosa, su garganta tenía un gran nudo y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lagrimas acuosas — Todavía te sigo amando.

Y la primera lagrima cayo y ella volteo inmediatamente, solo para que él no la viera llorar.

— Espero volverte a ver — las últimas palabras del mandarín susurraron muy cerca de ella como el viento gélido que rápidamente paso entre su cuello desnudo, dejando flotar algunos de sus mechones rojizos. Pero así como el viento vino rápidamente, así mismo, se fue. Y cuando se atrevió a voltear, ahí donde hace poco se encontraba el mandarín, el chico que un día fue su amigo, compañero y pareja, Gene Khan.

_Ya no se encontraba._

* * *

.

Me gusta mucho esta pareja ¿Qué puedo decir? Empecé en algún momento mientras me encontraba aburrida, me di cuenta de que aún no había hecho una historia de esta pareja y que debía hacerlo.

Como sabrán, esta es mi primera historia en esta sección y aunque hay muy pocas. Espero esta, no sea la última.

Siempre son aceptados las críticas que me ayuden a mejorar, _así que…_

_**¿Me dejas un review? Me harías muy feliz.**_


End file.
